A Special Apology
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: After seeing Naruto's confidence in the first test of the Chuunin exam, Sakura apologized to Naruto in the second test, but couldn't let the feeling go away. So, she decided to give him a special apology. For spazzgirl's NaruSaku Contest.


Hello perverts out there! Ha ha! It's my latest lemon story! Well, I haven't update the other story, Another Surprise in the Hot Spring, because I have too much time on my weekend. Meaning, marking my damn geography exam, that has 66 percent, damn you geography exam! Anyway, so is doing my homework and all. But I have enough time for this! My latest story! And this story is for spazzgirl's contest. Look, I know that spazzgirl's fanfics aren't too good, but I like her. She made severals of good lemons. Anyway, for this contest, it's a NaruSaku lemon. And the story takes place in the pre-timeskip. Also, in the Chuunin Exam arc. This story is about Sakura feeling all down when she saw Naruto's confidence in the writing test. She wanted to apologize to Naruto, but she still feels down. So, she decided to give him a special apology... Yep, you know what I mean... Anyway, here's my story for the contest!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner Speaking"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I was in the CyberConnect2 company and the writer of the Naruto: Narutimate games, I could have made Sakura nicer to Naruto!

**A Special Apology**

The Chuunin Exam...

It is the exam where all brave genins took on, to become a chuunin. There are many skilled ninjas from all over the world. Many brave ones. Many beautiful ones. Many strong ones. Many... perverted ones. Many... deadly ones. This is where Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and the rest of the Rookie 9 took on the test, as they are first timers and graduated in the academy a while ago. But these genins... are not ordinary normal genins at all. They are very skilled just like the others. Thanks to their efforts, they passed the first test and moved on to the next.

As they passed, one genin, however, was feeling uneasy all of a sudden. It is the young genin who has better chakra control than her teammates, but is unexperience. She is the weak genin of her team. She's just standing here, all guard up, while her teammates do all the work. The young genin... is the young cherry blossom of the Haruno family. Haruno Sakura.

She was feeling uneasy because in the first test, the writing test, she saw Naruto's confidence, as he refused to give up. He doesn't want to give up, because to be a chuunin is where he can go to the path to be Hokage. Since then, Sakura was proud of his efforts. But also... feeling the guilt that came upon her since the end of the test. She couldn't get this guilt off of her. She tried everything. Doing some laundry, helping her mom, obsessing over Sasuke again, but nothing work. She still felt the same guilt. She doesn't know why she still has it.

In the present, we see Team 7 standing in front of the gate, where they are going to start the second test, the Forest of Death, with. Naruto and Sasuke are ready for this test to come upon their shoulders. But Sakura still felt uneasy with the guilt she has. She wasn't sure if she's ready for it.

"Yeah! Forest of Death, here we come! I'm not scared of you just because you were named like that! Dattebayo!" said the blond Jinchuuriki, Naruto.

"Don't get in my way, dope. You'll only mess up the exam if you do something stupid again." said the last of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke, coldly.

"Grr! Shut up, Sasuke-teme! If we passed the test, I'll beat you up for calling me a dope! Because I'm gonna be Hokage! Just you wait!" Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke.

"Hmph. Talk all you want. You still are going to mess up."

"Sasuke!"

They didn't noticed Sakura, who has a sad and uneasy face. She doesn't understand why she felt that way. And why it still haunts her. And why she can't get her mind out of it even when she's trying to think of Sasuke. She doesn't know the real answer to her questions. _'Dammit... What's going on with me? Why am I still feeling guilty all of a sudden? Why the hell do I still have that when I'm trying to get it off of me? Dammit... Come on! Why?!' _she thought

**"Maybe it's because you don't know the real answer of it, even if it's so obvious." **said Sakura's inner and evil self, Inner Sakura.

_'Oh. It's you again. What do you want? It better not be insulting me and such' _She then realized something. _'Hey... What do you mean about that being so obvious? You already know the answer, do you?!'_

**"Yep. But I'm not gonna tell you that, since you're such a bitch to know about that."**

_'Hey! I'm not a bitch! You're the one who's being a bitch around here! Now, tell me why am I still feeling that!'_

Inner Sakura sighed. **"Man, you really are oblivious, aren't you, girl? All this time and you still don't know why? What a bitch."**

_'Stop calling me a bitch already! Tell me why!'_

**"Sorry. Can't help ya. If you stop being obsessed with Sasuke, you should know that about now."**

Sakura growled silently, so Naruto and Sasuke can't hear her talking. They might think that she's gone crazy. _'Fine! If you don't help me, I don't mind! I will know the answer soon enough! Just you wait!'_

**"Yeah, yeah... Keep dreaming to yourself, bitch."**

After the arguements of the two shinobis and the two consciousness of the kunoichi, the proctor of the second test, Mitarashi Anko, yelled out to everyone. "Alright! The second test of the Chuunin Exam starts now!" Team 7's gate to the Forest of Death has opened. The test starts now.

"Yeah! Here we come!" shouted Naruto.

"Just don't mess up once, dope." said Sasuke.

"Shut up, teme!"

_'Ok... Here we come...' _thought Sakura.

And so, Team 7 entered the Forest of Death, as the dangers awaits them there.

An hour later, Team 7 made through the forest within four, five miles from the gate. While on their walk in the forest, they heard severals of scream of deatha dn fear, meaning the nightmare had already began. They're already tired from their long walk. So, they decided to rest a bit in the spot where they are.

During their rest, Naruto is still arguring with Sasuke, with the Uchiha just ignoring his comments, stating that he'll never surpass the Uchiha. This really pissed Naruto off. Now, they're having a glaring contest, to see if who has the most angry glare out of the both of them.

While on their glaring contest, Sakura is still feeling down with this guilt. She still can't get it off. Why is her inner self knew the answer of it when she can't? She demanded the answer to this. _'Dammit! Hey you! Tell me why am I still feeling that way! You know about that, do you?!' _she pratically yelled at her inner self in her mind.

Inner Sakura sighed again. **"Wow. An hour later and you still haven't found the answer? I'm not impressed. Only a bitch who doesn't know the answer of that guilt."**

_'Shut up, you evil spirit, you! I demand an answer, now!'_

**"Well... Alright, alright... I'll tell you the real reason why you're like this... But I'll just tell you a hint of that."**

_'I hate hints! Just tell me, dammit!'_

While Sakura is arguring with her inner self, Naruto then tells his teammates, "Hey guys, I'm gonna go take a bath. I haven't took it since yesterday. You don't mind, do you?"

"Sure, if you want to." said Sasuke.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura, who just snapped out of her mind battling against her inner self.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, ok. Go ahead."

Naruto smiled. "Ok. Well, I better go find a lake or something around here." He then goes away from the resting spot to find a lake for him to wash in, leaving his teammates behind.

**"Ah... Now there's a perfect hint." **said Inner Sakura as she grinned.

_'Huh? What are you talking about?'_ asked Sakura.

**"Go and follow Naruto. Just observe him for a few moments."**

_'What?! I can't do that! That's even worst than not telling the real reason why I got this feeling in me!'_

**"... Just do it, bitch."**

Sakura sighed. _'Alright, alright... I'll do it.' _Sakura stood up from her resting spot and begins to follow Naruto, only to be interrupt by her boy in her dreams.

"Sakura, where are you going?" he asked.

"Nothing! I just need to... Uh... Take a breathing around here." she lied.

"There are enemy ninjas around here. You'll could only get hurt. If you want to go alone, then fine. You'll end up getting killed out there." Sasuke explained, not caring of Sakura's safety. If she's gone, Sasuke will only have one objectif to do. And that is getting rid of Ino.

"I'm fine out there, Sasuke-kun. I'm just going to take a breathing not too far from here. I'll be back, I promise."

"Yeah, yeah... And I'll be happy to get rid of you." He said the last sentence quietly.

"Ok! I'll see ya later, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura then ran off from the spot, to find Naruto.

As she left, Sasuke is now alone from his two teammates. He sighed of relief. "Finally! With these two gone, now I can spend my emo quality time peacefully." he said as he spend the rest of his time doing nothing but brooding.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to find the nearest lake, where Naruto left. She doesn't know why her inner self told her to go after him. Is it really because of a hint of the reason why she's feeling guilty? Why doesn't she know that? Is it because she's a bitch, just like her inner self said? **"Yes, you are." **Inner Sakura intervened.

_'Shut up! This is my private conversation, not yours!'_

**"Whatever you say..."** Inner Sakura doesn't really cared about that at all.

A few minutes later, she finally found the nearest lake. "There it is." And not only that, but the blond genin as well. "And there's Naruto. I better hide so he can't find me here." She hid herself in the bushes, so she can't be be found by Naruto.

With Naruto, he is now seen resting his body in the cool water. It's been a while since he hadn't took a bath. He was happy to took it again after a while. "Ah... It's so nice to have a bath in here... Man, I can't even imagine what will happen if I didn't take a bath after five days. Good thing that there's a lake in the forest." he said while sighing of relief.

_'Why are you making me watch Naruto? You know that he's fine in there, as long as there's no enemies lurking around.'_ said Sakura to her inner self.

**"You'll see. Now keep watching. And you'll know."** Inner Sakura said. Sakura sighed, as she continued to look at Naruto, resting up in the lake.

"Ah... It's good to be here..." Naruto said. Then, his smily face has been replaced with a sad face. "But... It doesn't make me feel so much better, when Sakura-chan doesn't know how I feel..."

That got Sakura's attention. "What...?" she said quietly.

"Sakura-chan... Why doesn't she know how I feel about her? I love her because she's beautiful, smart and even helpful at times... But she... she still thinks of me as a loser, a failure, a deadlast who doesn't know everything about how to become a great ninja... She still only cares about that teme... Why doesn't she care about me? I did everything I could to make her notice me for who I am... But she still obsess with Sasuke... She doesn't even notice a slight thing about my true nature..."

"Naruto..." she said quietly.

"It's always like this... Everytime I did something helpful, Sakura-chan always complained about how Sasuke did all the work and how I messed things up... She doesn't even noticed my help... I completed some missions without Sasuke's assistance, but Sakura-chan still says that Sasuke did all the work and not me. She thinks I'm just a loser at everything... Why didn't she noticed me? Why...?" As he said that, he let out a tear from his eye. That really pains him so.

Sakura also felt the pain resting inside of her. She understood Naruto's sadness. _'I... I never knew... I never knew anything of that... Naruto did all of this for me to notice who he is... But... but because of my obsession with Sasuke-kun, I... I pushed him away from my heart... Is it... really because of me that he's...?'_

**"Now you understand what is the reason?" **asked Inner Sakura.

_'W... what do you mean by that?'_

**"Man... You still oblivous to that?" **Inner Sakura sighed. **"Alright, i guess I'll better tell you... Look, the reason why you felt that guilt inside of you is because... Well... You did something bad to him."**

_'What...? Wait, you mean that it's my fault that he's like that?!'_

**"I'm not done yet. Naruto did all those things just for you to notice his true nature. He wanted to show you how much he loves you, more than Sasuke. But because of you being a bitch, you just brushed him off, doing bad things to him and always told him that he always messed up, when he didn't. He cares about you even more than anyone in the world combined. But you just made him this way. That's why he's depressed because you stomped his heart into pieces."**

_'I... did that? But... why didn't I realized it before? It's been a longtime... And I didn't...? I... I broke... Naruto's heart...?' _As she thought about that, she felt a shocking feeling down her heart. A feeling that is much breaking Sakura's heart also. She finally realized what she had done. _'No... I... I...'_ She then let out some tears from her eyes.

**"Hey. Don't feel sad. You still got some chances to tell him. It's not the end of the world. Look, he's out of the lake and all dressed up. Go ahead and tell him, ok?"** Inner Sakura said.

Sakura then looked back at Naruto, who is now all dressed up and ready to go. "Naruto..." Risking no time to wait, she moved from the bushes.

Back to Naruto, he finished zipping up his orange jacket. He is ready to go back with his teammates. "Well, I better go. I think I wasted time already." he said. He was about to leave the area, when Sakura suddenly appeared in front of him. "Huh? Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, why are you here? And why are you crying?" he asked as he noticed her tears on her cheeks.

"Naruto... Listen... I... I followed you there..."

"What?" Naruto then realized something embarassing. "Y... You didn't see me naked, did you?" he blushed.

"N... no! I just got here after you got in the lake, you idiot! Why should I, a young girl, be seeing you naked?!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Ha ha... Right, sorry..." After that, he returned to his serious form. "So why are you following me? Why are you crying like this?"

"Naruto... I... I heard you talking about me..."

"You did?"

"Yeah... And... When I heard you talking about... How I didn't noticed your love, your nature and all that... It... It started to hurt my heart... I... I didn't realized this until now..." She then let her tears falling out freely. "Naruto... I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry about what I did to you in the past... I just didn't know... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry, Naruto..." she sobbed.

Seeing Sakura crying, it made Naruto felt hurt by seeing her like this. "Sakura-chan, stop crying. I just hate when you're crying like that. It makes me feel bad about you. Just please, stop crying."

"I... I can't, Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan, you already apologized to me about what you did in the past. That's ok. That's enough now, Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry... Naruto..." She can't stop crying from this guilt. She blamed herself for being a bitch to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan... It's alright." He walked towards her and hugged her, so she can stop crying. "It's alright, Sakura-chan... You don't need to blame yourself any longer. It's alright... It's ok..."

"Naruto..." Sakura can feel her heart warming up again, as she started to stop crying. Naruto's comfort really gave her a good feeling. She smiled. "Thank you... Naruto..."

"Now, come on. Sasuke is probably waiting for us. But then again, he might be brooding again. So let's go, Sakura-chan." He said while letting go of Sakura. He was about to leave the area again, when Sakura stopped him again.

"Wait, Naruto."

"Hm? What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I... I still need to apologize for everything I did to you."

"But you already apologized to me. Don't you think that one apology is enough?"

"No... It's not just an apology... It's... well..." Sakura smiled and blushed. "It's sort of like a... a special kind of apology..."

"What kind of apology?"

"Well... I'll show you..." Sakura backs away from Naruto a little, feeling a little nervous about this. "Naruto... I'm gonna make this apology the one you'll never forget..."

"Sakura-chan, what are you...?" He didn't finished when he saw Sakura starting to unzip her dress. "HUH?! Sakura-chan?!"

She pulled the zipper all the way down and took it off, revealing her black top. She blushed a little more. "Naruto... For this... I'm gonna make you feel good..."

"S... Sakura-chan...? Y... you don't mean...?" He didn't finished his sentence again, when Sakura unexpectedly lifted her top up, exposing her breasts. That gave Naruto quite a nosebleed, as he saw Sakura's breasts for the first time. Sakura's breast aren't so big or small. They're perfect. Perfect all around. Perfectly firm, round and has a pair of nice nipples. "S... Sa... Sakura..."

Sakura blushed even more. "Do you like it, Naruto? They're perfect, aren't they?" she said as she winked at him. "Are you in need of touching them? If you want, you can massage it."

"I... I... I don't know if... I..." Naruto was completely speechless.

"Wait, hold that thought. I got a better idea." she said while taking her top off of her. She walked towards the speechless blond. "Maybe if I... Well... give you some pleasure to please with, you'll answer." She kneed down in front of Naruto's crotch.

"S... Sakura-chan, what are you...?"

Sakura took a hold on Naruto's crotch. "Oh you know what am I going to do with it. It is your sensitive spot, right?" She then pulled down his orange pants, revealing his boxers. It seemed that his crotch is bulging in his boxers. Sakura giggled. "How cute. Now, on to pulling down your boxers..." She then pulled down his boxers, revealing his already hard manhood. She gasped at the sight of it. "Wow... Your dick is so big..." That's right. Naruto's member is at the size of an adult... Kinda. It measures five-six inches longer. I have no idea how long it is, but it's big. "And it's so cute. I didn't know that you had that kind of a dick."

"Th... that's not...!"

"Maybe if I... Well... take a lick of it, if could make you feel good..." she said as she pulled out her tongue and tries to reach out on his manhood.

"S... Sakura-chan! Y... You can't! It's just... It's just... Ngh...!" He couldn't finish it when Sakura's tongue touched his member, making him shiver at that feeling and it made his member twitch. "S... Sakura-chan..."

"What? You don't like it? But I thought you like me." she said with a kind of a sad face.

"I... I do! But doing this... It's just... doesn't feel right to do it... W... what if...?"

"Shh... You talked too much, Naruto..." she said as she stood up from the ground. "Naruto... If you really love me... Then let me do it with you... I want to give you this special apology..."

"Sakura-chan, we're too young! If we do this, then you'll..." He suddenly stopped talking when Sakura's face came closer to his. Seeing this, Naruto tried to protest some more, when Sakura suddenly placed her lips on his, making it a kiss. Naruto was completely shocked by it. Sakura, the same Sakura who is the girl of his dreams, kissed him? But why? Is it the special apology Sakura said to give? Then, he felt that Sakura's tongue licking his bottom lip. It feels good and tingle at the same time. He tries to resist the feeling that Sakura gave him, but he couldn't. He was forced to open his mouth, causing her tongue to go inside of it. She began touching Naruto's tongue. Then, she gave it swirl around it. Naruto moaned at the pleasure Sakura gave to him. After a few moments, she slowly pulled off from his lips, with some saliva stretching between their lips. "Sakura-chan..."

"So, Naruto, are you gonna let me do you?" she asked with a sly smile. Naruto didn't find the words to say. Instead, he nodded. Sakura smiled widely. "Alright... Now... Where were we? Oh yeah..." She kneed back down and took a hold on his manhood. "I better take care of your big cock, Naruto..." So, she took another lick on his manhood, causing it to twitch again. She giggled at the reaction of Naruto's member. So, she took a lick of it twice, thrice and... What the heck. She licked the head continuously.

"Mm... Sakura-chan..." That feeling made him feel so good. Seeing that he's satisfied, Sakura began licking the left side of his shaft. She continued to lick the side until it's wet enough. When it's wet, she moved on to the other side. "Sakura-chan... Oh... It feels so good..."

"Isn't it? Well, you haven't seen nothing yet..." Sakura said before the other side got wet. She then lift his member up and started licking the underside of it. "How does it feel, Naruto?"

"Ah... It feels good... Don't... stop..." Naruto said. She smiled, as she continued to lick the bottom of his shaft. When the bottom is as wet as the others, she let go off his manhood. "Sakura-chan, why do you stop?" said Naruto, who is disappointed about that.

"Because now, I'm gonna give you something that will make you satisfy so much that you'll be sent off to heaven."

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?"

"This." As she said that, she quickly took his entire member in her mouth, causing Naruto to moaned loudly at the warm feeling she gave him. Hearing this, Sakura bobbed her head back and forth, as she licked his member while doing that and left a lot of saliva on it. She increased the speed of her bobbing, as it also increased the pleasure she was giving to Naruto. After a few minutes, she pulled back from his member, making a pop sound just for fun. "So... Do you like it, Naruto?"

"Ah... Yeah... I like it so much, Sakura-chan..."

"Well then, shall I continue?" With a quick nod, Sakura then put his manhood back in her mouth, as she bobbed it again. After a few minutes of dick-sucking, she stopped on the head, as she took the hold of his manhood again with her hand and started to thrust it back and forth. A few seconds later, Sakura goes back with the sucking, while thrusting his member at the same time.

"Sakura-chan... It's so good... Ah..." Naruto moaned. Sakura continued to suck and thrust his member some more. Then, she pulled herself off of it and start licking his balls, while thrusting his member with her hands again. "Ah... Sakura-chan... Don't stop, please..."

"Don't worry... I won't stop... If I stop now, we'll never get to the main event." she said while pouting. "But if you just cum, just a little bit, maybe we can..." As she said that, she took his manhood back in her mouth again. She bobbed it back and forth, but with some extra speed. She then massages his balls, while sucking his big member.

"Ah... Yeah... Don't stop, Sakura-chan... I like it..." Naruto said. After a few moments, Naruto then felt a wave of pleasure coming inside of him. "Ahh...! Sakura-chan, I think I'm gonna... cum...! Please, stop, Sakura-chan!" But Sakura didn't stop. Instead, she increased the tempo some more. with the wave coming much, much closer to him, Naruto moaned loudly and screamed to Sakura's name, as he shot out his load inside her mouth.

Sakura didn't even moved while he shot out his loud inside of her mouth. Instead, she happily drank it all, without a hint of bitterness coming in her mouth. After Naruto stopped shooting his load inside of her mouth and that she drank it all, she pulled herself off of his member with a smile, with some white liquid escaping from her mouth. "Mm... It tasted so good, Naruto. I never knew that your hot cum tasted so good."

"Hah... Sakura-chan... That feels so... great..." said Naruto as he breathes heavily after the climax he had.

"Well now..." She then stood up from the ground and looked at Naruto deep in his eyes. "... Now that it's over, how about you touch my body? I'm getting quite impatient here..."

"Sakura-chan..." Then, Naruto kissed Sakura deeply. After that, he then took a hold of Sakura's left breast, as he massages it gently.

Sakura moaned in his mouth, as the feeling spread through her while he's massaging her breast. She pulled away from him. "Mm... Naruto, don't stop... It feels good..." Then, Naruto gave her light kisses on her neck, causing her to moan some more. While he did that, his hand moved to her nipple, starting to pinch it hard. Sakura moaned a little louder this time. "Oh... Mm... Yeah, there we go... Right here... Just right here..." Naruto then pulled off from her neck and moved to her right breast.

"Hm... I wonder what Sakura-chan's nipple taste like? Well, I better try it out." He then took her right nipple in his mouth, causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh...! Naruto...! Yeah, don't stop...! Oh yeah...!" Sakura moaned. Naruto continued to suck on Sakura's nipple, as he lick it around, forcing it down in her breast and suck on it. "Oh...! Yeah...! Good, Naruto...!" He removed his mouth off of her right nipple and moved to her left one and then suck on it too, as his left hand then massage her right nipple. "Oh...! Oh Naruto...! You're so good...! I like it so much...!" This kind of feeling really got Sakura almost insane. it feels really good with Naruto here. After a few moments, he slowly got off of her nipple, as his hand did too. that disappointed Sakura. "Naruto! Why did you stop? I don't want you to stop."

Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan, can you please sit down in front of a tree? I want to give you something that really please you."

Sakura, knowing what Naruto meant by that, smiled. "Alright." She then sat down in front of a tree, as she took out her pants off of her and spread her legs wide enough for Naruto to see her pink, beautiful, sweet, wet lips. "So, Naruto, do you like what you saw?" she said.

Naruto, seeing Sakura's pussy for the first time, got excited already. "Wow, Sakura-chan. It looks so beautiful." he said as he took all of his clothes off.

Sakura playfully pulled out her tongue. "Well, what do you waiting for? My pussy is getting wet, just by waiting for you to touch it..."

"Ok... Here I come, Sakura-chan." he said as he got in front of Sakura's pussy. He began touching it with his finger, causing Sakura to moan a little. "Wow... Such beautiful pussy... I like it, Sakura-chan..." While he explored Sakura's pussy, he noticed a small, pink ball appearing just above of her pussy. "Oh, what's that?"

"Naruto... It's my clits... It's waiting for you to touch it, Naruto..."

He smiled. "Well then... I better should do it now..." With his finger, he touched Sakura's clits, making her moan a little. He began rubbing it, as it increased Sakura's moan a little louder. "Wow... So wet... So slippery... I like it..."

"Ah... Naruto, stop teasing me. Just go inside of me. I'm getting really impatient for you."

"Heh heh... Alright." With that, Naruto shoved his face on her pussy, as he started to lick it. As he licked it, it tasted good in his taste. "Mm... Sakura-chan, your pussy tasted good..."

"Ah... Just do it, Naruto..."

"Alright." With that, Naruto then lick her pussy up and down, increasing the pleasure he's giving her. She moaned at the touch of the blond genin.

"Oh... Naruto, don't stop..." she begged. Naruto continues to lick her pussy up and down, as it started to get wetter and wetter every lick he made. "Oh... Oh... Ah... Oh yeah... So good..." Seeing that she's satisfied enough, he decided to put his index finger inside of her pussy. "Oh...! Oh yeah...! Oh Naruto, yeah...!" He began thrusting his finger inside of her rappidly, as she moaned so loudly. Naruto then put his middle finger inside of her for more pleasure. "Oh...! Oh...! That's it, Naruto...! Yeah...!" It was good for Sakura. The feeling of Naruto licking and thrusting on her pussy feels great. After a few moments, she felt a wave of pleasure coming in her. "Naruto...! I think I'm gonna... gonna... CUM!!" she yelled the last part as she felt the shock inside of her body, as her love juice flows freely inside of Naruto's mouth. He happily drank her juice without a hint of bitterness coming in his mouth. After Sakura stops cumming, Naruto pulled himself off of her pussy with a smile, similar to what Sakura did after she drank his load.

"So, Sakura-chan, was it good?"

"Yeah... It feels good, Naruto... You're amazing..." said Sakura as she breathes heavily. Then, she stretched her pussy far and wide. "Naruto... I'm ready... I'm ready for you to come inside of me... I want you, Naruto... I want you now!"

"Sakura-chan... I want you too..." With that, Naruto then placed his member on Sakura's pussy. "Alright... here it comes..."

"Naruto, be careful... I heard it hurts the first time... So be gentle..."

"Don't worry... I will..." Naruto then slowly entered inside of Sakura's pussy, as the head came inside. He carefully entered it, until he touched something. it was Sakura's barrier. "Sakura-chan, that's...!"

"Never mind that. Just go for it..." said the impatient Sakura.

"A... alright..." With a few confidence, he slowly slamed his member on her barrier. But it was too tight, and he can't get even a bit of it.

Getting really impatient for this, Sakura yelled out. "Hurry up, dammit!"

Naruto snapped, as he quickly broke her barrier, causing her to scream out of pain. "S... Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, as he heard Sakura screamed. She then whimpered after that. "Sakura-chan, are you ok? I'm sorry about that! I'll... I'll take it out now!" he was about to pulled out his member, when Sakura quickly took the hold of it.

"No! Don't, Naruto. I don't want you to pull it out... Just... Please, don't stop..." begged Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto, I don't care if I... if I'm hurt by it... Not as long as we're connected... So please... Don't stop, Naruto..."

"A... alright, if that's what you want, Sakura-chan..." With no other choice, Naruto slowly pulled his manhood a little, just as the head stays inside of her pussy. Then, he thrusted it back in, making Sakura to yelp out of pain again. He repeated the step for a few minutes.

With each and every slow thrust, Sakura felt that the pain goes away a little. She started to feel a lot more pleasure than pain. With another few minutes come and gone, she felt no more pain, but pleasure. "Mm... Naruto... Go faster..."

"But Sakura-chan, if I do that, then you'll..."

"It's alright... It's fine... I don't feel pain anymore. Now... I feel much more better than this... Now, go faster, Naruto." she said as she smiled at him.

"Seeing that it's ok for him to go faster, he smiled widely. "Alright, for you, Sakura-chan..." So he increased the tempo of his thrust. He thusted faster than he did last time. It gave Sakura exotic pleasure, as she moaned at each thust he made.

"Mm... Oh yeah... Good, Naruto... Do it faster..."

"Sakura-chan..." He soon thrusted faster than before. He thrusted so fast that it gave Sakura much more pleasure in her. She moaned so loudly. "Sakura-chan, your pussy is so tight... I love it..."

"Oh...! Ah...! Yeah, Naruto...! That's it...! Fuck me hard!" Sakura moaned. She loved the feeling Naruto gave to her. it feels like heaven to her. This feeling always feels so great. "Fuck me harder, Naruto! I want you to fuck me harder!"

"Sakura-chan...!" With so much strenght in him, he fucked her strongly, just as she wanted. She moaned loudly at Naruto's name as he continued to thrust inside of her hard. "Ah...! It's so tight...! I love it so much, Sakura-chan...!"

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah yeah! That's it! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh fuck! Don't stop, Naruto!" Naruto leaned in to kiss Sakura on the lips. Their tongue soon commenced a tongue war. They loved the pleasure that this intercourse gave them. It drives them nuts. Then, they soon felt the wave of pleasure coming soon. "Ah! Ah! Naruto! Oh! Oh! I'm gonna cum! Ah!"

"Ah...! Sakura-chan! I'm gonna cum too...!" He continues to thrust into her until he comes. Then, with one last thrust, the wave came.

"NARUTO!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Naruto shoots his load inside of her, as she let out her love juice flowing. Their juice soon mixed with each other, as they came running down inside of Sakura. As they're done cumming, they breathe heavily after the orgasm they had.

"Sakura-chan..." said Naruto.

"Naruto..." said Sakura.

They soon kissed each other once more. They have loved the feeling they shared together. Until the blond genin realized something. He pulled out from her kiss. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hm? What's wrong, Naruto?"

"I... I just came inside of you! Oh no! I can't believe I came inside without knowing it! Oh Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that I came inside of you! Now, you'll soon get pregnant because f me!" cried the worry Naruto.

He was expecting a punch in the face. But instead, it was the giggle of the young chery blossom. "Silly Naruto. It's alright for you to cum inside of me."

"But I just got you pregnant! If anything happens to you, everyone will notice! And they'll blame me for gotten you pregnant!"

"You forgot that kunoichis have the ability to decide when they will have a baby. Birth Ccontrol, Naruto. Remember?"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused about that, until a moment later, he realized something. "Oh yeah! I forgot! You can use Birth control. Man, I can't believe I didn't remember that!"

Sakura giggled. "You'll get used to it, Naruto." After a moment, she looked back down on Naruto's crotch. "And it looks to me that you're up for a second round."

"Huh?" Naruto soon looked down on his member and see that it's still hard. And just like Sakura said, it's ready for a second round. Naruto grinned. "I can't wait for that, Sakura-chan."

"Good. Now, fuck me again, Naruto."

"Alright!" And so, Naruto put his shaft back inside of her pussy. He continuously thrusted back and forth inside of her, as she moaned loudly at each thurst he made. "Sakura-chan, I love it! I really love fucking your pussy, Sakura-chan!" he said while fucking her. Suddenly, he was pushed down on the ground as Sakura tackled him. "Huh? Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, I always want to do this. Let me ride you." Sakura said as she began riding on Naruto's manhood. She moaned so loudly when she did that. "Ah...! Oh yeah...! It feels so good...! I love it...!" She took a hold of her breasts, as she juggles it around. "Oh Naruto! Your dick feels so nice!"

"Sakura-chan...! You're so good at this...!" he said as he felt the intense pleasure that Sakura was giving him. Not been able to resist the urge of touching her again, he sat up and took a hold of her breasts. "Your tits feels so nice. They're so soft. Oh...!"

"Oh Naruto! If you want to, you can take your head between them!" Sakura said as she put his head between her breasts. She moaned so loudly at the thrust she's giving to Naruto and the touch that he gave her. She can feel that he's starting to gave some light kisses on her breasts. "Oh yeah! It's so good...!"

"Sakura-chan...! Oh Sakura-chan...!" Naruto pulled his head off of her breasts. Deciding that this position is getting old, he pulled himself out of her pussy.

"Naruto! Why did you pulled out your cock?" said the pouting Sakura, disappointed that Naruto stopped.

"Sakura-chan, can you stand up, face on the tree and raise your ass?"

"Oh. Sure, if you like." she said as she does what Naruto said. She soon faced in front of the tree with her arms holding it, and her ass facing in front of Naruto widely. "You're gonna fuck my doggy-style, right?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, it's something like that. Alright, here I come." Naruto began placing his shaft on Sakura's pussy. Then, he slams it inside of her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Ahh...! Fuck...! It feels so good, Naruto...! Do it harder...!" she moaned.

"With pleasure..." He took a hold on Sakura's hips and began thrusting in and out of her fast. That feeling really gave him a lot of pleasure. He loved fucking Sakura hard. He continues to thrusting in and out. "Sakura-chan, I love this! I really love this position!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah fuck! Yeah!" Sakura moaned as Naruto thrusted into her hard. Her pussy started to run out of her while Naruto is fucking her, as it falls down on the ground. "Oh yeah! Naruto! I love this! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! Fuck!"

Naruto then slapped Sakura's asscheeks, causing her to moan loudly. "Ah...! You like it, don't you, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes! Yes, I do! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" He continues to thrusting her like there's no tomorrow. They loved the feeling they shared together while doing this. They loved the intercourse they have done. They also loved each other. His thrusts started to make Sakura sweat on her forehead, her breasts and all of her body. Naruto also has sweats around some parts. After severals of minutes of fucking and sweating, Sakura felt the same wave of pleasure she once felt during the last fucking. It's time she cums for a third time today. "Naruto! I'm... I'm gonna cum...! Ahh...!"

"Oh Sakura-chan...! Cum for me! I want you to cum around my dick!"

"Ah...! Naruto...! I... I lo... I love you!"

"I love you too, Sakura-chan...!"

With her orgasm coming close, she screamed out. "NARUTO!! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!!" She came on Naruto's manhood, as her love juice runs freely out of her.

Naruto felt that her orgasm got his member tight. He felt pain, but he also felt the wave of pleasure coming. "Sakura-chan... I'm gonna cum soon...!" he said as he pulled out of her.

Sakura kneed down on Naruto's crotch and took his member in her mouth. "Mm... Mm... Naruto..." she moaned on his manhood.

"Ah... Sakura-chan..." Naruto took a hold on Sakura's head, as he forced it deep down on his shaft.

Sakura loved the feeling of sucking Naruto's member. When his shaft hit the end of the throat, she coughed up some saliva. Naruto let go of Sakura's head, as she pulled from his member with a smile. "Naruto... Cum on my body... I love to feel your warm load on my body..." she said as she opened her mouth for Naruto to cum on.

"Sakura-chan... I love you... Ah...!" He felt that the wave is coming closer and closer than he thought. And as the wave hits, he screamed out. "I'M CUMMING, SAKURA-CHAN!!" He shot out much, much load, as it lands on Sakura's motuh and her entire body. Naruto couldn't stop cumming, as his manhood continues to shoot out some more. This orgasm lasted a minute, and Sakura was now covered of Naruto's load. She swallowed the load that landed in her mouth, then proceed with licking the load that is on her forehands, her arms and her breasts.

"Naruto... I love you too... I love you..." she said.

"Sakura-chan..." he said weakly, as he felt that his energy were been drained. As he couldn't stay up anymore, he proceed by falling on the ground, until Sakura got him. "Sakura-chan..."

She looked at him in the eye. "Naruto... Let's stay like this... I wanted this to last forever... I love you..."

"I love you too... Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto... -kun..."

And so, they shared one final kiss before the intercourse is over.

The two young genins had finally found their true love... And it's them...

A half hour later, we now go back with the still-brooding Uchiha, who has enjoyed his three hours alone time without his two teammates. "Hm... I wonder what's keeping them so long? They haven't got back in three hours." That's right. They haven't got back in three hours. He wasn;t unaware that they shared their first sex together.

A few minutes later, the two genins returned, with a happy expression on their faces. "Hey, Sasuke-teme! What's up!" said Naruto, as he waved at the Uchiha.

"How is it going, Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura, who also waved at the Uchiha.

"Where were you two? It's been already three hours since you guys left. Naruto, you didn't stay in the lake fro that long, do you?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Uh... No, I just... I... I was just taking... A... A walk! A walk around the area!" Naruto quickly replied, proud of finding some answer so that Sasuke can't know.

"And what about you, Sakura? You said you'll be back. And that was three hours that you left! Where were you?"

"I was... Uh... Also taking a walk around the area. Until I found Naruto, of course." Sakura quickly replied.

"Yeah... Whatever, let's just go back on the test. We already lost too much time."

"So what have you been doing, Sasuke-teme? Are you having fun in those last three hours while we were gone?" asked Naruto.

"Yep. Best three hours of my life. Now, let's go. The others must have gone ahead before us. And if we waste another time, we'll surely fail the test. Got that?"

"Yeah." said both Naruto and Sakura.

"Now, let's go, you two." Sasuke said as he began walking down the path to the center of the forest.

As he walked away with his back facing the two genins, Naruto and Sakura then looked at each other with a smile. "So, Sakura-chan, did you enjoyed what we did?"

"Yep. It was the best we ever had."

"So... You want to try it again sometime?" he asked with a blush.

Sakura blushed also. "Yeah. Maybe we'll do it again if we have enough time to spare."

"Ok."

And so, the two genins then joined their teammate, as they hold their hands together.

And that's how the story of the two young genins ends.

**End**

Phew! Done! Well, spazzgirl? Do you like it? Give me at least a good review or sending it in your favorites. Because it's my first time going on a contest for the first time. So, give me a good sign, ok?

Well, guys? Do you like it? It's my third lemon fic. So, I could be using some moves in my other story. Anyway, I'll better get back to my other story. I haven't update them since a week ago or so.

Ja ne! and review Kudasai!


End file.
